pockieninjafandomcom-20200223-history
Synthesis
To do Sticky icky icky you need to buy it in an alley. This guide was originally done by Sanctuary in Server 5. Some pet synthesis' added by Shinojutsu from Server 03. Before we start, here are some terminologies: *1s means gears with synthesis value 22 *2s means gears with synthesis value 31 *3s means gears with synthesis value 39 *4s means gears with synthesis value 46 *Unbound item + Unbound item + Unbound item = Unbound item *Even using one bound item will make the final result bound and you cannot unbind an item. Format *Item + Catalyst + Catalyst = Product (success rate) *If the success rate is not 100 that means the item could end up unchanged. Miscellaneous *Annonymous Name Card + 2s + 2s = Hand Grenade (70%) *Hand Grenade + 2s + 2s = Demon Proof (40%); Feather (10%) *Exploration Key + 1s + 1s = Another Exploration Key Food *Beer + 1s + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (90%) *Beer + Anonymous name card + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (80%) *21 synth value food + 1s + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (80%) *1.6x EXP Mark + 1s + 1s = 32 synth value food (80%) *Riceball + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Sausage + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Eternal Focus potion(any type) + 1s + 1s = Konoha secret ingredient *Konoha secret ingredient + 1s + 1s = Toad secret ingredient *Pet food from shop + 1s + 1s = Another pet food (could be one with bigger feeding value) *Eggplant + Eggplan + Eggplan= Corn *Corn + Corn + Corn= Pepper Suits *Blue suit + Anonymous Card + Anonymous Card = Grey suit *Grey suit + 2s + 2s = Blue suit *Grey suit + 1s + 1s = Grey suit of another character or Blue Suit *Grey suit + Grey suit + Grey suit = Blue Suit (40%) *Blue Suit + 1s + 1s = Blue Suit of another character *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + Blue Suit = Orange Suit (25%) *Blue Suit + 2s + 2s = Orange Suit (10%) *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + 3s = Orange Suit (60%) *Blue Suit + 3s + 3s = Orange Suit (80%) *Blue Suit + 3s + Lucky Gem = Orange Suit (90%) *Orange Suit + 1s + 1s = Orange Suit (95%) (There's a chance your suit will be degraded back to a blue suit) Gears *1s + 1s + 1s = 2s (20%) *1s + 1s + Hand Grenade = 2s (30%) *2s + sync value 32 + sync value 32 = 3s (40%) sync value 32 can be food, exp seals etc. *2s + 2s + 2s = 3s (40%) *3s + 1s + 1s = 3s of another kind *3s + Lucky gem + National Cup trophie = 4s (60%) *4s + 2s + 2s = 4s of another kind *3s + 3s + 3s = 4s (40%) Pet *Sync value 30 pets + 1s + 1s = Another Sync value 30 pet *Sync value 30 pets + 2s + 2s = Sync value 40 pet (30%) *Sync value 30 pets + 3s + 3s = Sync value 40 pet (80%) *Sync value 40 pets + 1s + 1s = Sync value 40 pet *Sync value 40 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = sync value 30 pets *Sync value 30 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = Vulture *Riceball Monster Fledgling + Sausage + Apple = Stinger Bee Fledgling *Soul Fledgling + Sausage + Apple = Toadling *Toadling + Sausage + Apple = Soul Fledgling *Biscuit + 1s + 1s = Chili Pepper Quest Related Item *Anonymous Card+ Anonymous Card+Anonymous Card= Anonymous Card Folder *Weapon+ Weapon disassembler+ Weapon Disassembler= Iron Ore *Armor+ Armor Disassembler + Armor Disassembler= Iron Ore *Acessory + Acessory DIsassembler+ Acessory Disassembler= Iron Ore *Weapon+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%) *Armor+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%) *Acessory+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%)